My Little Monster
by BLACKHAWKSgirl92
Summary: The new FNG SSgt Nacole "Spirit" Roberts has a gift and a dark secret, can Ghost figure it out in time before destruction happens?
1. New Base

**SORRY!**

**I had redone bits and pieces of the first chapter and it didn't upload right so here it is again... I still don't own any of the CoD Charaters but occasionally you will find MacTavish and his sexy Mohawk locked in my room :) jk jk! I just own Zach Kane and Nacole **

* * *

I stepped off the helo with my k9 companion, Bugzie, and my son. Normally it doesn't happen that a kid gets to go to a top secret military base but it was easier with him just being 17 months old to go with me than find a nanny to take care of him. A man with a skull balaclava walks over to me and I immediately tell Bugzie to heel.

"The dog stays in your room or with you at all times, the captain doesn't like dogs. My name is ghost I am the captains second in command, if you need anything I can help."

"Yes sir." He looks down at my son.

"Who's the short one?" he asks pointing to Zachary

"This is my 17month old son Zachary." He looks at him more and just shakes his head.

He turns and motions me to follow him I wave for Bugzie to follow me we walked about 2 clicks into base then he motioned a big buffer guy with a dark brown mohawk over, they started whispering to each other mohawk guy then turned to me.

"Welcome to the Task Force 141 base, what is your name?"

"I am SSgt Nacole "Spirit" Roberts, my MWD is Bugzie, he is highly trained and will not move unless I command it or unless Zach is in trouble, and as I've mentioned Zach is my son." He nodded then started pointing out different places.

"that building over there is the mess hall then down from it is the med bay, our bunkers are in the southwest corner, my office is next to them you'll see it first, the pit is over there to your right and to the left is the rec room and the pool is by the pit. Follow me I'll show you your room." I nodded and adjusted Zach on my hip and followed. We walked past the med bay and I noticed the captain's office right off the bat down a ways from our location. We kept walking past their little office building down to the bunkers. Ghost suddenly appears beside us as we pass the office, he hands me a key.

"Your room is 21; we will find an extra cot for junior here." The Captain said "and by the way you can call me Soap or Captain your choice" I nodded and just headed off to my bunker to put Zachery down. I laid him down on my bed and got his pack n play out of one of my bags. I sat it up in the corner by the door and laid him in with his pillow. I was unpacking and almost done before a knock sounded at the door, immediately Bugzie got up and stood by Zach's bed as I got up to get the door.

"Bugz heel." I told him as I got to the door, I opened the door slightly and see ghost standing there. I opened the door wider so he could come in and he walked in slightly and shut the door.

"We couldn't find a cot for Zach here, but I see you have it covered." He said peering over to him.

"Yeah once you become a parent you learn to be prepared. Do you have any kid's back home ghost?" I asked hoping to not dip to personal.

"No, I had relations with a girl about 2 years ago but she disappeared and I'm not sure if anything ever came out of it." He said stiffly.

"That's when I got my Zach, his dad and I had a one night stand in London but after that I never had relations with him after that, I had to go back to base." He just stared at me, and nodded.

"Well if you're hungry ill escort you to the mess hall once Zach is awake." He offered I nodded and he walked to the door. "Oh my room number is 13 if you want to come by." He walked off after that. I found Zachery's baby TV monitor and got busy finishing putting stuff away. I grabbed the handheld for Zachery's baby monitor and explored the bunk room. I walked down the hall and noticed a small staircase; I walked up the small flight of stairs to a balcony with patio chairs and a small table. Taking a seat I looked out at the scenery, it was beautiful for being a hot desert wasteland.

Staring off into space I was suddenly broke out of my trance by the random babbling of my baby boy; I looked at my mobile monitor and saw him up petting Bugzie from inside his pack 'n play. I made my way back down the stairs and into my room

"Well hello my little man!" I cooed to him, I picked him up and changed him and got a tippy cup and headed to room 13, I knocked on the door and heard some shuffling then suddenly a disheveled ghost opened the door.

"Can I help you spirit?" he asked sleepily

"Want to go get some chow?" I asked. He nodded his head and shut the door.

"So I see the little one finally woke from his slumber." I just nodded

"Yeah about 10 minutes ago, I figured I'd take him with me that way everyone meets us together. I left Bugz back in our room."

"I'm not so sure how the captains handling having a dog on base, for as long as I've known him he has hated dogs with a passion." I stared at him confused.

"Why does he hate dogs their great companions especially on the battlefield!" he just shrugged his shoulders. I noticed we made it to the mess hall in no time flat. We stopped at the door and he looked at me.

"Well are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah what's the worst they could do, make crude jokes?" he shook his head and walked in, I walked in right behind him.

"Alright listen up we have a new FNG this is SSgt Nacole "Spirit" Roberts, and this little one is Zachery. If you see a dog that is Bugzie, Spirits MWD, any questions? Good." He said then went to go get food; I followed him through line and got my food and some things that were small and soft for Zach to eat and sat down at an empty table, suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder; I turned to see the captain.

"Would you like some company, or some help?" he asked sweetly putting his plate next to me on the table.

"yes, sorry my best friend on my last base use to always help with Zachery, now he's not here and I'm back to square one, being alone." I said laughing.

"Well here hand me the small lad and eat." I passed him Zach and started chowing down. He was talking to Zach softly

"Well little mate, when you get bigger I'll teach you how to shoot a M4A1, and…" I cut him off.

"Wow all that stuff and he's only a year and a half old!" I said laughing.

"He has to start early if the wee lad is going to be a Task Force soldier."

"Well its time that "wee lad" had his dinner." I sat him on the table and started helping him eat with a spoon. It should really be part of combat training how to feed a little one, it's worse than a firefight! I finally got his food down him then handed him off to "uncle Soap". that boy is going to be spoiled here. Ghost came over to the table shortly after, having his turn with entertaining Zach. He asked if he could show little Zacky around base I nodded. It gave me free time to explore the base too!

"Remember to have him back by 8 so he can go to bed." I shouted at ghost. He waved me off and went to take Zach to explore.

* * *

**Well that's a wrap... please R&R**


	2. Why i am Spirit

**Well here is Chapter 2 once again I don't own CoD or any Characters locations missions etc... if so roach would be a badass... **

* * *

It had been almost 2 weeks since I left the marines, I still miss my friend drew but so far Chemo and I have been getting along, and ghost and I have gotten closer. Ghost has been laying claim on Zach majority of the time when I'm busy training and today was training day, unfortunately Chemo was at the med bay and Ghost had to time me in the pit with Kane and by myself so I had no one to watch Zach. I had walked down to the office to talk to MacTavish to see what he had to say

I got to his office and hesitated before I knocked on the door. "Come on in Spirit." He said knowingly I slowly walked in.

"Sir I have to go run the pit today and Ghost is timing me, could you find someone to watch Zach for me? Kane can't and I don't want to leave him alone only being a year and a half old." He looked at me with a smile.

"You have 2 options, I can call in Roach or I can watch him myself. Roach is a good lad, he is only 23 but he is a kid at heart and I think he has some kid's movies he can pop into the DVD player in the rec room and watch him pretty good for the day, plus he needs a break from training, he trains the hardest as you've seen." I was trying to picture him.

"Oh the small skinny kid… yeah he should be fine, call him in I want to give him Zacky's schedule." He nodded and paged roach into the briefing room right next to MacTavish's office. We walked over and waited for him to show up, I pulled out the little video monitor to see if Zach was doing alright since he was still asleep, you could hear the tired little boy snore through the monitor.

"You needed to see me captain?" Roach said as he came and sat down at the table.

"Yes I have a new assignment for you; you are on babysitting duty for today." Roach looked like his eyes were going to pop out; he had seen Zach from a distance but never got too close.

"Are you sure Spirit I'm sure the captain doesn't have too much paperwork to watch him…" I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

"He's a very easy going toddler Roach, here's a copy of my room key and his TV monitor. I have a laptop in my room you can play on just go under the guest side of it; here is a list of his schedule and his foods. He will watch movies and if you play with him he will love you more and be less quiet." he still looked frightened, he nodded his head slowly in compliance.

"Great follow me." I said happily, we walked to my room and I quietly opened my door Kane immediately sprang into the defensive position, I motioned for him to heel and he immediately sat down in the corner.

"alright well Zach's diaper bag is next to his bed he's got toys and movies in my foot locker, his tippy is in his bed its got water in it. When he wakes you can put juice or milk in it but no soda. If you don't want to carry him around base his stroller is over there just pull the red handle and it unfolds. Ill be done in about 2 hours is that soon enough?" I asked.

"yeah that should be fine." He said sitting down. "does Zach eat snacks?"

"yes there is a container of toddler cheese puffs in my foot locker next to his toys any other questions?" he just shook his head "alright I'll be at the pit if you need me." I said leashing Kane up and heading out.

***~*MLM*~***

Running the pit was a nightmare! I ran 4 sets by myself and finally got a good time, 16.2 minutes but the captains was 15.4 and Ghost's was 16 so ill have to keep working but with Kane it made it so my time was 15.1 which I was happy about finally an hour over my time I notice roach up in the observation tower with Zach, and Zach was crying. I sprint up to the tower to see Ghost holding a now calm Zach and shocked at how much they look alike! Zach's light brown hair is identical to Ghost's, except some red tints that he got from me, Their facial structure and features are exactly the same, and body structure… for being a year and a half Zachery was really tall, but to top it all off they have the same infinite blue eyes.

"wow ghost its like a small version of you!" Roach exclaimed. Ghost just stared at me and then back at Zach, that scar running down his right side looked awfully familiar.

_Gentile touches, his eyes a deep emerald and he held me, claiming me for the night. My wild side coming out with every second that ticked by. _

_ "I will cherish the night we had Nikki." Simon whispered to me as I stroked his scar that ran across his right eye and down to his cheek._

I was interrupted from my flashback by Ghost shaking my shoulder; I look around and see Zach sitting on the floor playing with his keys.

"Simon?" I whispered, he was taken back his eyes wide.

"Nikki? I thought you were still in London?" he asked

"no I was on leave and me and my best friend visit different places in the world when were on leave together." he hugged me and sighed.

"I never got you out of my head! I've missed you." He said and sighed.

_"Now isn't this a sight to see the two paranormal freaks hugging and spawning." _A male voice came from inside the observation deck_. _I instantly grabbed ahold of Zachery and turned to see the one person who could never leave me alone.

"What do you want you sick bastard. Can't you get a hint I don't want you around Zachery." Roach looked at me confused.

_"Fine until next time." _And just as he was there he was gone.

"what was that nikki?" ghost asked.

"did you see him too?" he just nodded.

"I didn't see anything you freaks, come on Zach uncle Roach is going to take you to teach you how to play halo." He said picking up Zach and leaving Ghost's keys on the floor.

"Ghost I got my name because my old CO realized I could see ghosts. It freaked him out but after that I was called spirit."

"That's how I got my name Ghost. During basic I would see spirits of passed on soldiers throughout the compound and they would make me do random things because they knew I could see them but my commander couldn't and he couldn't understand why I would do push-ups or sit ups in the hall while trying to do things." He said, he hugged me one last time completely forgetting what that evil demon said about Zachery. He was Ghost's son but Ghost needs to figure that out on his own.

* * *

**well freaky enough... I haven't set a designated name for the spirit that haunts Nacole... if you have ideas please leave them in the reviews... if not still R&R 3**


End file.
